greysanatomynorgefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Cristina Yang
Før serien Cristina Yang er en koreansk lege som er oppvokst i Beverly Hills, California. Hun er oppdratt jødisk (moren hennes konverterte når hun giftet seg med kjevekirurgen Saul Rubenstein), og hun har til tider referert seg selv som jøde, selv om hun tror på vitenskap og er en sterk ateist, så hun er sansynligvis en humanistisk jøde. Hennes biologiske far døde når Cristina var ni år gammel i en bilulykke, hvor hun så at han blødde i hjel før hjelpen kom. Hun har en "B.A" fra Smith College, og en "Ph.D." i biokjemi fra University of California, Berkeley, og en "M.D." fra Stanford University School of Medicine, og hun ble uteksaminert først i klassen hennes. Hun snakker flytende koreansk og fransk, og hun har dysleksi som hun ble dignosert med som seksåring, noe som ble oppdaget av Lexie Grey på slutten av sesong 4. I serien Sesong 1 Cristina begynner som turnuslege på Seattle Grace Hospital. Første dag som turnuslege blir hun venninne med Meredith Grey. Men Cristina ble sur på Meredith når hun følte at hun ble gitt operasjoner pga at Derek fovoritiserte henne og hennes berømte mor, Dr. Ellis Grey. Men Cristina unskylder seg, og de blir bestevenner. Hennes hyppige sarkastiske bemerkninger og mangel av takt gjorde det vanskelig for folk og like henne, men turnuslegene ble venn med hun likevel. Hun ble rørt av det faktum at Preston innrømmet at han hadde gjort en stor feil under en operasjon. Cristina fulgte han til hvilerommet, låste døren og de hadde sex. Burke prøvde og få henne til å bli kjæresten hans, men en forpliktelse- fobisk Cristina avviser han. Hun fant ut at hun var gravid og bestilte en abort. Sesong 2 Hun klarer ikke å håndtere sine følelser om graviditeten og den forestående abort, og hun distanserte seg fra en forfjamset, frustrert Burke. Hun forteller bare Meredith om graviditeten, siden hun er hennes "person". I mellomtiden blir det skjulte forholdet med Burke avslørt når George ser dem kysse, og han sa det til Meredith og Izzie. Etter at sjefen, Richard, sa at han bare kunne bli midlertidig sjef over kirurgi om han var vilig til å ofre sitt personlige liv, så slo han opp med Cristina. Cristina, som er såret etter hans valg, bestemte seg for å ikke fortelle han om graviditeten. Mens under en operasjon med Burke kollapser hun fra et ektopisk svangerskap og legene klarer ikke og redde hennes venste eggleder. Burke blir sjokkert når han får høre om graviditeten, men hun minner ham på at han slo opp med henne. Til tross for det, var han den eneste som fikk trøste henne når hun ikke klarte å slutte å gråte av sorg. Paret forsones og blir offisielt et par. På ders første date, innså Cristina og Burke at de nesten ikke har noe til felles. Burke merket også at Cristina er vanskelig å bli kjent med. Selv om forholdet var litt vanskelig, var det tydlig at de var veldig forelsket i hverandre. Deres ulike oppfatninger forårsaker flere hindringer i forholdet. Burkes åndelighet skilte seg fra Cristinas. Hun begynte å se ned på Burke for å tro at hun var irrasjonell, mens Burke ble såret og sint over at hun ikke ville akseptere hans åndelighet. Cristinas forpliktelses problem blir et spørsmål når Burke gir henne en nøkkel til leiligheten hans. Hun tror ikke at de er klare for og bo sammen. Så Cristina tar han med til sin ekstremt rotete leilighet og livsstil, men Burke akseptert henne for den hun er. Hun flyttet inn hos Burke, men i all hemmelighet beholdt sin gamle leilighet. Da Burke fant det ut, sa hun opp leiligheten. Under Burkes operasjon etter at han ble skutt i armen, får hun panikk og flykter, hennes turbulente følelser hindrer henne i å holde ham rolig. Dette påvirket henne, for hun visste ikke at hun i det hele tatt kunne bli så styrt av følelser på en slik måte. Hun tryglet Richard daglig om å lære henne å undertrykke sine følelser, sånn at hun kan bli en stor kirurg, men han nekter og sier at han ikke vil være ansvarlig for å ødelegge det som gjorde henne menneskelig. Sesong 3 Burke oppdaget at hånden hans hadde begynt å skjelve etter operasjonen. Cristina hjalp ham med å skjule det ved hjelp av et skjult partnerskap. Hun klarte og gjennomføre Burkes operasjons plan og ble med på alle hans operasjoner. Men hennes eksklusivitet av de sjeldne operasjonene egget sjalusi og mistenksomhet fra den andre turnuslegene. George, etter at ha vært vitne til en av Burkes skjelvinger, konfronterer Cristina. Hun nektet febrilsk det, men led en tillitskrise og til slutt tilsto hun til sjefen. Cristinas handling svekket Burkes sjanser til å bli sjef for kirurgi, og Burke så på dette som et stort svik. Begge to nektet å snakke med hverandre etter det. Cristina brøt til slutt stillheten, og Burke ba henne om å gifte seg med ham. Cristina var lamslått og aksepterte forslaget etter åtte dager med nøling. Da Meredith var bevisstløs etter å ha falt i vannet under ferje ulykken, dro Cristina fra sykehuset etter at hun innså at hun ikke kunne forholde seg til det faktum at hennes "person" var døende. Burke oppmuntret henne til å snakke om sine følelser og hun stormet inn til rommet hvor Meredith var, og insisterte på at legene skulle forsøke å gjenopplive Meredith igjen. Meredith våknet like etter, og en overveldet Cristina fortalte lykkelig til Meredith at hun skulle gifte seg til Burke, og at Meredith var den personen hun ønsket å fortelle det til. Når hun ber Meredith om å si noe, sier hun "au". Cristinas liv ble ytterligere komplisert da hennes tidligere professor og elsker, Colin Marlow, ankom Seattle Grace. I et forsøk på å vinne henne tilbake, forsøkte han gjentatte ganger å sabotere hennes forhold til Burke. På toppen av det, konkurrerte han om å bli sjefen over kirurgi, og han konkurrerte med Burke for å imponere henne. Marlow ble ikke overbevist av Cristinas følelser for Burke. Marlow ydmyket Burke i operasjonsstuen ved å snakke ned om Burkes kunnskap om kardiotorakal kirurgi, og irriterte Burke bare for å få observere operasjonen. Marlow forteller Cristina at hun hadde utsatt seg selv for Burke, og var ikke lenger konkurransedyktig og den kjørte personen han hadde forelsket seg i, og hun savrer med å si: "Jeg har lært at noen ganger må du tenkte på andre mennesker." Cristina lot uvitende hennes personlighet bli borte av å stadig gi etter for Burkes avgjørelse om deres bryllup og forhold. Som da hun gikk med på Burkes bryllupsplaner, noe som var det stikk motsatte av hva hun ville. På bryllup dagen sin, var Cristina plaget av selvtillits tvil. Hun skjønte at hennes kjærlighet for Burke forandret henne til en annen. Desperat, insisterte Cristina på å komme på sykehuset den dagen for å delta i en operasjon for å føle seg som seg selv igjen. Hun fikk panikk når hun så at hun hadde vasket bort løftene hun hadde skrevet på armen, siden hun blir med på en operasjon. Mens hun samlet mot til å gå ned midtgangen, avlyste Burke bryllupet, og innså at han ikke kunne fortsette å leve slik de hadde gjort nå. Cristina returnerte til leiligheten, og fant ut at alle hans umistelige eiendeler var borte. Hun blir veldig lettet og trist, og bryter ut i gråt, og ber Meredith om å få henne ut av brudekjolen. Hun og Meredith dro på "bryllupsreise" til Hawaii for å gjøre opp for det kansellerte bryllupet. (Vi ser de aldri dra eller komme tilbake fra Hawaii, de er der mellom sesong 3s slutt og sesong 4s begynnelse) Sesong 4 I begynnelsen av den fjerde sesongen ble det avslørt at Burke hadde forlatt sykehuset og flyttet til et ukjent sted, og etterlot ingen kontaktinformasjon. Hun syns det var vanskelig å komme over Burke, men klarte å håndtere det. Et vendepunkt kom da Burkes mor kom for å snakke med Cristina, en tøff kvinne som og vanskelig å håndtere. Cristina var livredd for møtet på grunn av deres fortid og anstrengte forhold, men fru Burke var avvæpnende forståelsesfull. Hun erkjente at Cristina elsket kirurgi mer enn hun elsket Burke. Hun forsikret henne at som kvinne, ville hun helbredes, og hun oppmuntret henne til å studere kardiotorakal kirurgi som hun hadde planlagt. Hun selv misunte henne og ønsket at hun kunne ha blitt "født i en annen tid", så hun kunne ha vært mer som Cristina. Cristina Yangs turnusleger: *Ukjent navn (#1) *Steve Mostow (#2) *Lexie Grey (#3) *Dani Mandvi (#4) (Overført til O'Malley i "There's No 'I' in Team") *Ryan Spalding (#4.2; ble turnuslegen hennes i "Life During Wartime") En stund senere, kom Dr. Erica Hahn for å utføre en operasjon på Seattle Grace. Hun liker umiddelbart ikke Cristina for hennes affærer med Marlow og Burke, og hindret henne fra å bli med på operasjoner. Cristinas sinne konfronterte henne om det på slutten av episoden, bare for så å finne at sjefen nettopp har ansatt Hahn som sykehusets nye sjef over kardiotorakal kirurgi. I den følgende episoden, begynte Dr. Hahn å hindre Cristina fra å bli med på kardiotorakale operasjoner. Callie og Cristina begynte å bli nære og til slutt flytter Callie inn til Cristinas leilighet. De to delte en obligasjon siden begge ble forlatt av de de elsket. Cristina hadde også en rivalisering med den andre assistentlegen, Izzie Stevens, etter at Izzie bestemte seg for å prøve kardiotorakal kirurgi, og Dr. Hahn velger Izzie med på sine operasjoner i stedet for Cristina. Men Izzie var ikke "tøff" nok, slik at rivaliseringen mellom henne og Cristina endte like raskt som den hadde begynt. Cristina prøvde fremdeles å vinne Dr. Hahns respekt, men hvert forsøk blir brutalt avvist. Dette skyldtes det faktum at Cristina minnet Dr. Hahn om en yngre versjon av seg selv. Da nyheten om at Burke har vunnet en Harper Avery pris nådde Seattle Grace, følte Cristina seg sveket for ikke å bli kreditert, og begynte å oppføre seg unormalt, som da hun sang Madonnas "Like A Virgin" mens hun høstet hjerter fra lik, og nektet å snakke med Dr. Hahn da hun prøvde å få frem Burkes arroganse, og når hun ryddet den rotete leilighet. Hun innrømmet senere til Dr. Webber, etter at hun setter Burkes navn på hennes "Date og Fortell" skjema, at hun hjalp han med å fullføre operasjoner for ham da hans hånd skalv, men han nevnte ikke henne i artikkelen. Hun var hans hånd, men var nå et spøkelse, fordi Erica ikke ville la henne utføre kardiotorakale prosedyrer, Burke syntes å ha gått videre og hun var fremdeles på samme sted, og i de samme gangene som Burke og hun bor i Burkes leilighet, og livet hennes var "uutholdelig". Sesong 5 Etter å ha funnet ut at Seattle Grace som var et av de beste undervisnings sykehusene i Amerika, sank drastisk ned, begynte Cristina å tvile på hennes beslutninger og hennes evner. Hun hadde fortsatt et kjørlig forhold til Erica Hahn og hennes midre enn tilfredsstillende undervisnings ferdigheter, det resulterte i en sint konfrontasjon med Meredith, som stadig fortalte henne om hennes forhold med Derek. Hun fortalte Meredith at hun ikke burde bli sammen med han igjen, fordi det ville føre til mere drama. Hun ble deretter spiddet av en istapp, men det forårsaket bare en liten skade. Hun myknet da Meredith fortalte henne at hun trengte hennes støtte fordi hun var hennes "person", og alt hun sa betydde noe umåtelig. Da Meredith ble tildelt Hahn, ble Cristinas kompetanse i kardiotorakal sett på som feilfritt, da hun instruert Meredith om hvordan å sy på en ti år gammel gutts arterie. Hun hadde en kort periode hvor hun var rolig da hun trådte inn i dermatologi avdeling på Seattle Grace, og fant ut at alle der var lykkelige. Hun tenkte på og bytte til dermatologi, men likte spenningen av blod og sykdom for mye. Hun får en ny kjæreste i form av militær kirurgen Owen Hunt, nå han ble introdusert for Cristina. Hun var imponert da han utførte en trakeotomi på en mann med en penn. Dette ble ytterligere understreket da han stiftet såret sitt uten bedøvelse, og da han overtar hennes sak da hun ble spiddet av en istapp, fortalte han henne historier om sine opplevelser i feltet. De delte en kort kyss, og hun var tydelig forskrekket da han avslo et jobbtilbud fra sjefen, Richard Webber, da han velger å avslutte sin tur i Irak. Da Hunt kom tilbake, ble Cristina rystet på grunn av kysset. Når han glemte navnet hennes på ferdighetstrening, jobbet hun for å bevise seg til ham. Hennes ferdigheter i kirurgi og hennes evne til å jobbe med hennes turnusleger ble sett da de forsøkte å redde livet til fire griser, som Owen instruerte dem til å arbeide med. Cristina fortalte ham om hennes far som døde, og Owen begynte å behandle henne mer pent, knyter på henne en frakk mens de venter på en ambulanse. Etter at legene på Seattle Grace mistet en pasient, gikk Cristina opp til Owen på Joe's bar og fortalte ham at hun var lei seg for pasienten. Etter å benekte for at han trengte henne, kysset Owen Cristina veldig fortvilet. Hun endte det brått og gikk bort. Dagen etter, unngikk de å snakke til hverandre inntil Cristina dro hjem for å se Owen på trappen til hennes blokkleilighet. Hun satte seg ved siden av ham, og ble overrassket da han fortalte at han syntes hun var vakker. right|thumb|Owen knyter Cristinas frakk. ("[[These Ties That Bind")]] I "All By Myself", valger overlegene Cristina til å utføre solo operasjonen, men hun ble diskvalifisert. Hun velger Alex som hennes erstatning. Etter at Meredith fortalte henne at hun ikke ville at deres krangel skulle fortsette, og at hun forsto at Cristina ikke valgte henne på grunn av deres nylige forskjeller, blusset Cristina opp og gikk bort. Owen førte henne til ventilasjonsåpningene på sykehuset, hvor hun stod rett over ett og kjente vinden blåse i håret. Hun og Owen delte et lidenskapelig kyss etterpå. Senere i sesongen, ble Cristinas forhold til Owen anstrengt, men den viktigste avtrekkeren var hans forsøk på å kvele henne i et av hans mareritter. Opprinnelig planla Cristina å være sammen med Owen, men etter å ha sex med han i hvilerommet, skjønte hun at hun aldri kunne føle seg trygg i armene hans, og sier at hun er redd for å sovne med Owen ved siden av seg. Dette knuste Owen, i "Sweet Surrender", å han startet i terapi hos Katharine Wyatt. Og hun ga ham en liste med tre ord setninger som han kunne si til Cristina. Han klarte ikke si til Cristina at han elsket henne, fordi han ikke ønsker å såre henne, så i stedet ba han henne om å "ta var på deg seg" (take care now). Men snart ble det klart at Cristina virkelig elsket Owen. Han fortalte Cristina at han vil gå tilbake til hæren og ba om hennes støtte, men hun gikk, og forteller Owen "Du har ikke det". Da hun så hvor syk Izzie var, uttrykte hun skuffelse over medisin, og sier at alle pasienter vil dø uansett hvor dyktige leger de er, og fortalte Owen at hun ikke vil at han skal dø. Dette overbeviste Owen om å ikke gå tilbake til hæren, og med Cristinas oppmuntring, overvant Owen hans frykt for å besøke sin mor, og Cristina følger ham til sin mors hus. i neste episode bekjenner Cristina sin kjærlighet til ham, hun fant det sjokkerende og var tilsynelatende sint på seg selv, til slutt innrømmet hun at "Jeg kan ikke puste uten deg". Owen ba henne deretter om å møte ham halvveis, ved å si "Ja." Cristina gir Owen et lidenskapelig kyss, og sa "Ja" til ham på sykehus broen. Sesong 6 Cristina blir mer og mer desperat når hun ikke får blitt med på kardiotorakal kirurgi. Hun later en kort stund som om hun er interessert i pediatrisk kirurgi, når hun blir redd for å få sparken, da Seattle Grace blir slått sammen med Mercy West. Arizona finner det ut, og hun konfronterer Cristina. Men Cristina er ikke en av de som får sparken. Hun forteller også til Meredith at hun savner Burke, siden når han jobbet på SGH, opererte hun hver dag. Dette fører til at Owen får en av hans gamle venner fra militæret, Dr. Teddy Altman, til å komme til Seattle for å jobbe som en kardiotorakal kirurg. Cristina er først ikke imponert av hennes ferdigheter, og hun blir forlat alene under en av Teddys operasjoner. Det irriterer Owen, men Cristina blir til slutt entusiastisk over at Teddy er hennes lærer. En komplisert situasjon ankommer senere når det kommer frem at Teddy er forelsket i Owen, og han er usikker på følelsene for henne. Når Teddy vil dra fra sykehuset, Cristina forteller henne at hun kan få Owen hvis det er den eneste måten hun kan bli. Hun blir senere kysset av den nye doktoren Jackson Avery, men ber ham stoppe. Hun blir ikke interessert i ham før hun finner ut at hans bestefar er den berømte Dr Harper Avery. Hun og Jackson blir nærere hverandre, men hun er trofast mot Owen. Teddy lover å ikke forstyrre Cristina og Owens forhold, men hun har fremdeles tanker om sin gamle flamme. Når det blir usikkert om Teddy får beholde jobben, ber Cristina Owen om å be Derek henne om å få bli. Men Owen gjør det motsatte, og ber Derek sparke henne. Derek forteller det til Meredith og hun blir usikker på om hun skal si det til Cristina. Hun gjør det ikke, men til slutt finner hun ut det og når Owen ikke klarer og bestemme seg for hva han føler, bestemmer hun seg for å slå opp for godt i den siste episoden. Senere i den siste episoden ankommer Mr. Clark med en intensjon om å drepe Derek, Lexie og Richard, som straff for at de ikke klarte å redde kona hans. Cristina ser han først i heisen, etter at han drept Reed Adamson og skadet Alex Karev. Han spør henne om hvor han kan finne Derek. Og hun svarer ham høflig og forklarer ham veien til kontoret hans. Meredith forteller henne at hun er gravid og hun finner trøst i det etter at hun har slått opp med Owen. Derek blir sint når han ser at de går rundt omkring i sykehuset når det er stengt og ber dem holde seg i et lager. Cristina ser Mr. Clark med en pistol og innser at han ser etter Derek. Det fører til at de ser at han skyter Derek. Cristina samler seg mens Meredith og April Kepner, som også sto ansikt til ansikt med Mr. Clark, blir helt fra seg. Hun prøver og få tak i Owen eller Teddy for å redde Derek, men begge er borte, så hun - med hjelp av Jackson - bestemmer seg for å operere Derek selv. Owen ankommer i tide til å redde henne, men Mr. Clark har en pistol holdene mot hodet hennes og truer med å drepe henne vis hun fortsetter å operere. Meredith ankommer og vil ofre seg selv for å redde Derek. Cristina distraherer Mr. Clark med å avsløre at Meredith er gravid. Owen prøver og få tak i pistolen, men han er raskere og skyter Owen. Cristina får panikk når hun ser Owen tilsynelatende død på gulvet. Men hun går med på Jacksons plan og å koble ut hjertemonitoren for å få Gary til å tro at Derek har død. Etter at han går, fullfører Cristina operasjonen og redder livet til Derek, samtidig som hennes kunnskaper som kardiotorakal øker. I mellomtiden ber hun Meredith om å redde Owen, Meredith opplever en spontanabort under operasjonen. Sesong 7 Cristina bruker all sin tid i starten av sesongen med å planlegge bryllupet sitt og nekter å returnere til OS. Hun insisterer på at hun bare vil være en enkel jente og være glad med bryllupsforberedelser, fordi "ingen holder en pistol mot hodet til en enkel jente." Hun og Owen gifter seg i den første episoden. thumb|Owen kysser bruden.("[[With You I'm Born Again")]]Når hun returnerer til OS i den andre episoden, blir hun rammet av posttraumatisk stress lidelse og faller om på gulvet, uten å kunne røre seg. Dette gjør også at hun blir usikker på forholdet med Owen, men bestemmer seg for å bli når Meredith og hun snakker. Derek kjemper for å få henne tilbake og forsøker å bringe henne tilbake til sitt gamle seg ved å la henne gjenta det og fjerne en kule, noe som hun utførte med en pistol mot hodet, på et lik. Hun ser ut til å være tilbake til normalt etter en dytt fra Teddy da hun kjemper for livet til en lunge transplantasjon pasient. Men i den syvende episoden, forteller Cristina Meredith at hun klandrer henne for traumene og hun slutter i jobben sin på sykehuset, og sier at selv om hun kunne komme tilbake til å være en kirurg, vil hun ikke lenger. Etter å ha tilbragt litt tid tilbaketrukket i hennes og Owen leilighet, får hun til slutt jobb som bartender på Joes, og sjokkerer alle overlegene som ser henne der. Cristina drar deretter på fisketur med Derek og thumb|Cristina og Derek på fisketur.("[[Adrift and at Peace")]] får et gjennombrudd når hun slapper av, stopper å tenke, og fanger en stor fisk. Det er et øyeblikk av gjennombruddet for henne fordi det markerer første gang siden skytingen at hun har følt en annerledes følelse enn frykt. Den neste morgenen, er hun i sengen med Owen, og forteller ham at hun føler seg bedre. Cristina følger deretter flere ambulanser neste dag mot åstedet for en skyting. Senere på sykehuset, er det vist at Cristina sprakk en av offerets bryst i feltet. Hun deltar i mannens operasjon med Teddy Altman og de finner ut at mannen er skytteren. Jackson Avery forlater OS men Christina velger å bli. Senere under operasjonen, takket Dr. Altman Cristina for at hun ble og vet at det ikke var en lett avgjørelse å ta. Imidlertid svarer Cristina at det var en lett avgjørelse. På slutten av dagen, Christina Yang og Meredith Grey forsones de og feirer. I "Start Me Up" er Cristina tilbake som normalt. Hun jobber igjen og skal ha fire operasjoner. Hun blir også skygget av en student. Først plager han hun, men senere blir hun en veldig god lærer. Cristina blir kvitt traumene, og manipulerer til og med Jackson ut av en hjerteoperasjon.